


Of Stars and Seduction

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: BAMF Leo :), M/M, Multi, oknutzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: wherein I present to you one Leo Knut being a BAMF and being way hotter than can possibly be legal(this isn’t beta-ed so all mistakes are mine! sorry bout that)warning: it get a lil bit spicy towards the end! please proceed with caution!
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Kudos: 2





	Of Stars and Seduction

Leo wouldn’t say he’d planned it, but he wouldn’t say it was simple coincidence either. He’d spotted the tights on an idle walk through a city and had bought them on an impulse. He vaguely remembered seeing a photo of some actor or the other wearing them under ripped jeans and had idly decided to try it out for himself. 

To say he loved it was an understatement. 

He turned in the mirror, running a hand through his hair as a smirk spread across his face. Oh, his boys were going to _love_ this. 

He’d chosen to wear his favourite black jeans with the rips in them and the blue button-down that matched his eyes. The constellations on his thigh peeked through the fabric, trapped behind the crisscrossing lines of nylon. It was subtle enough that they wouldn’t notice right away; but bold enough that they’d know something was different. 

It was perfect. 

Leo took one last look at himself in the mirror before grabbing his keys and phone on his way to the car. He shot Finn a quick text asking about their whereabouts, dropping his phone on the passenger seat

…

He met them at the restaurant, wrapping an arm around Finn’s waist and pressing a kiss to logan’s head discreetly. Finn grinned, tangling their feet together under the table. 

“ _God_ , we missed you, Lovernut,” Finn sighed, propping his head up on a fist. Logan nodded enthusiastically, slurping his milkshake. Leo grinned at his boys, shaking his head fondly in Logan’s general direction before flagging down the server. 

Leo rattled off their orders by memory, sneaking surreptitious glances at Finn and Logan’s animated conversation. Fifteen minutes in, no sign of them noticing. Leo smirked, simply pushing his knee out from under the table. 

Soon enough, they had their food and Leo tucked in hungrily. He hadn’t realised just how much he’d needed food until the smell of hot pizza had set his stomach grumbling. He smiled his thanks to Nate, who winked and looked pointedly down at his exposed knee. 

Leo grinned conspiratorially and returned to his pizza, laughing at something Logan had said. 

Finn loved their little dates, just the three of them out at Sid’s, having a good time. Finn looked at his boys adoringly, smiling like a loon. He frowned at a spot of grease just under Leo’s lip, leaning over the table to wipe it away. Leo startled but kissed Finn’s fingers as he pulled away, giving him a bite of his slice. Finn smiled, leaning back against the booth when something scratchy brushed against his thigh. 

He leaned back, ducking his head to look under the table. He took one look at their tangled legs and choked. Hard. 

Leo was wearing fishnets. Right now. Out here. Like it was nothing. 

“Fish! You okay?” Logan asked, thumping him on the back. Leo just grinned like that cat who got the canary, leaning back and sipping his drink. 

“Yeah, Harzy, seen something _interesting_ down there?” 

Finn glared at him through the tears, his eyes dilating. “You. Me. Him. Home. Now.” 

Leo raised an eyebrow. “Well, your wish is my command Mon Rouge.” 

…

Finn swore the 15-minute drive home was the longest of his life. Watching Leo sprawled all over the back seat, licking sinfully at his ice cream cone while meeting Finn’s stare in the rearview, was the most glorious form of torture. 

Logan was swearing a blue streak in the passenger side, running his hands through his hair as he looked at his boyfriend. The man looked like sex on legs, what was a guy to do? 

He could hardly park the car fast enough, shoving Leo against the side of it as soon as he got out. Logan groaned, leaning down to press hard, biting kisses to Leo’s neck. 

Leo gasped, twining his hands through their hair, tugging gently, moaning at the soft groans he got in response. 

“Yes, yes, _oh my god_ Lo— _No_ , not here. Not here.” Leo gasped, his eyes snapping open to the soft light of their garage. “Upstairs. Upstairs. Now.”

Logan growled, tugging Leo forward to catch his lips in a bruising kiss. Finn groaned at the sight, fumbling for his keys. “C’mon, we gotta get upstairs.” 

Finn barely got the door open, all but slamming Leo against the wood when they were finally inside. Leo’s eyes slipped shut, his hands grabbing at Logan’s hair to tug him into a kiss. Finn slipped his hands under Leo’s shirt, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. 

Logan fell to his knees, nipping gently at Leo’s tattoo through the fishnets. “ _god_ that tattoo has been driving me mad since you got it” Finn nodded his agreement. Kissing Leo feverishly while his hands trailed down to his belt. ‘Off, off, take ‘em off. I want to see.” 

Leo pulled back, raising an eyebrow. “Eager are we?” 

Finn grinned right back. “With you? Always” 

Leo bit back a groan, stumbling into their bedroom as he shoved his pants off. Logan’s breath left him completely. Leo was just standing there, hair all mussed from their hands, and those legs that never seemed to stop. And that collection of stars on his thigh. 

Leo leaned against the doorway, his bulge already showing through his underwear. “Well? Are you coming?” 

“I think I might have already” Logan joked, tucking his fingers into the netting of the stockings, leaning up on his toes to kiss him. Leo smiled, bending to pick Logan up. Finn couldn’t help but smile at them, kissing in _their_ bedroom, in _their_ house. 

“I _love_ my life.” 

Finn led them both into the bedroom, pushing Leo onto the bed. “Let us love you baby, let us love you.” 

Leo groaned at that, grabbing Finn’s hand to pull him down on top of him, kissing him deep and slow. “I love you, Fishy” 

Finn sighed happily, kissing his way down Leo’s torso, stopping when he got to the tattoo on his thigh. He looked at Logan, reaching a hand out for him. Logan complied easily, kissing Finn over Leo’s thigh, his fingers rubbing soft circles at the dip of Leo’s hipbone. Finn turned his attention back to the tattoo, the bruises there making it look like a little galaxy of its own. 

“Mon amour, you _are_ the universe.” Logan breathed, sucking another bruise onto the stars inked on his beloved. Finn smiled lopsidedly at the sight, moving to kiss Leo, twining their fingers together on the sheets. He leaned their foreheads together, ducking a little to see the tattoo again. 

“I’d pull every last star from the sky to make you happy nut, but I suppose our little galaxy will have to do for now”

Leo groaned, tugging Logan’s hand to get him closer to him. To them. “How are you two so perfect? What could I have possibly done to deserve you? Is this karma from that one shutout? Because then I have _got_ to do that more often.” 

Finn and Logan burst out laughing, collapsing over each other. 

“ _God_ I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr here!


End file.
